


Not Ready

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from miles telling Cara he loved her while near the Eiffel Tower in Paris





	Not Ready

“I’ve waited so long to say those words to you”Miles wistfully says

“No need to rush a good thing”Cara tells her boyfriend 

“Seriously Cara take as long as you need and even if you never say the words back that’s okay too”Miles said to her

Miles had said I love you to Cara and she basically said she was not ready to say those words to him 

“You’re so thoughtful”Cara softly replies 

Miles kisses her softly on her cheek


End file.
